Measuring reflectivity of a skin depending on wavelengths of light enables analyzing a distribution of various components in a skin tissue or an aging status of the skin.
As a related art, Korean Patent laid-open publication No. 10-2008-0069730 discloses a multifunctional digital skin imaging apparatus and a method for analyzing image. The skin imaging apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent laid-open publication No. 10-2008-0069730 includes a light source unit, a charge coupled device (CCD) camera, and a rotary filter wheel end having one or more optical filters, wherein one of the optical filters having a wavelength selecting function is selected with rotating of the rotary filter wheel end and is located in front of a lens of the CCD camera. However, since the skin imaging apparatus uses the filter, the cost increases at the time of its actual implementation, and images are distorted due to a second characteristic caused by the filter. Further, since the skin imaging apparatus has to measure light passed through the filter, it is difficult to measure light with a weak wavelength. In addition, the skin imaging apparatus is bulky so that an individual cannot carry for using it.
As another related art, Korean Patent laid-open publication No. 10-2009-0041384 discloses a camera for examing the condition of skin. The camera disclosed in Korea Patent laid-open publication No. 10-2009-0041384 includes an ultraviolet filter which transmits a certain range of wavelengths and a polarization filter which separates light generated in reaction to a sebum of the skin, thereby allowing a user to determine a status of the sebum according to a specific color. However, the wavelength in the camera is limited to a specific wavelength to react with the sebum. Further, the camera employing the ultraviolet filter encounters the above described problems such as the increased cost due to the filter, image distortion, and limitation of measurable wavelength, etc.